SCP-3010 - Dr. Joseph
SCP-3010 - REQUIRES LEVEL-4 CLEARANCE TO ACCESS '''Item #: '''SCP-3010 '''Object Class:''' Keter '''Special Containment Procedures: '''SCP-3010 is to be held in a reinforced 15x15x15 meter solitary chamber. 5 Security units and 5 MTF units are to remain on guard at all times. Level-4 clearance is required to enter the containment chamber, and if entered, another 5 MTF units are to enter the chamber as well, in order to ensure the safety of research and/or Class-D personnel. Absolutely no tests are to be held on SCP-3010. The only time when personnel are permitted inside is when an interview is being held, or Class-D personnel are to clean the cell. If there is a breach by SCP-3010, Mobile Task Force unit Nine Tailed Fox is to be deployed immediately. SCP-3010 is to be neutralized by an Uragan-5 Air-S pistol. Sleeping gas is also to be used if SCP-3010 is able to be neutralized in a such way. '''Description:''' SCP-3010 is a Caucasian male, 30 years of age. The subject, who has received an SCP classification, is formerly Doctor ██████ Joseph, a member of the Internal Security Department and a Senior Researcher with Level-5 clearance. The subject received SCP classification when the subject was deployed along with MTF units ████ and ███████(both deceased) to a known C.I hideout. Upon approaching the hideout, Agent Joseph ordered both MTF's to stand by. Agent Joseph entered the hideout, and returned exactly one(1) minute later. Agent Joseph had terminated all Insurgents, and had even taken a surrendered C.I Commander hostage(the commander was interrogated, and is currently in custody). Approximately six(6) minutes later, Dr. Suginami, with approval, launched a Delta warhead on the area, but he had not received the signal that Agent Joseph was away from the area. Surprisingly, Agent Joseph left the destroyed area with no injuries. 05-█ ordered MTF unit █████ to detain Agent Joseph immediately for interrogation. Agent Joseph immediately terminated █████, and was targeted as a rogue agent. He was detained nine(9) minutes later, and while in custody, convinced Dr. [REDACTED] to breach SCP-049. SCP-049 was contained with no casualties. Agent Joseph was sedated, sent to Site-██, and he remains there. After prolongued investigation, research staff has recovered the following anomalous properties: * SCP-3010 has the ability to control minds. * SCP-3010 is highly skilled in combat. * SCP-3010 is extremely difficult to injure/harm. * SCP-3010 does not require food or water to survive. * SCP-3010 can hold it's breath for approximately █ hours. SCP-3010 shows the intention to breach SCP's, possibly as an attempt to escape, hence it's Keter classification. It is unknown as to when SCP-3010 gained anomalous properties. It is theorized, that SCP-3010 wishes to escape the foundation. Interviews with SCP-3010 are currently awaiting approval. ''What I don't get is the fact that he went rogue after, legit YEARS in the foundation. You don't get into the ISD if you don't have rock-solid mental health. -Dr. Logik'' Incident Report 5-6 Status: Full Site Breach 10:20 A CI member enters the facility via a unknown SCP. 10:30 Said CI member wires SCP 035 into foundation systems. 10:50 The alarm sounds labeled, 'Every SCP has breached! Everybody panic!' Note: The site director there was drunk along with the security department and MTF unit 'Nine Tailed Fox' and 'Beta-7' 11:20 Joseph breaches causing ten (10) Nu-7 unit to terminate each other -None survived 12:10 SCP-682 is at gate A while Joseph is at gate B. Note: Most of the footage is mainly static, but you do see some interesting thing at 14:40 13:59 It is found the heroic leader of SD ,that didn't want to get drunk, was leading a badass troop of MTF, ISD and SD. 14:30 All SCPs are secured apart from Joseph. 14:40?? Joseph utters his last words before going, 'Sky if your reading this, remember me?' Adendom 1-2 If Joseph knew who Sky was... and Sky's profile is down....Maybe they're connected? SCP's Breached: SCP = '''''Side note: -'''''Dr. Suginami got pissed off reading this, He broke into the Secure storage room J-4 and used Paverschlev MKIV. I'd say we all have about 8 more minutes to live before the universe collapses.